Welcome To Camp Nightmare
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura's mom sends Sakura to summer camp. It'll last June-August. There Sakura meets friends and enimies. Who knows, maybe she'll win the heart of that cute Sasuke guy. But all is not what it seems in this camp. Can Sakura save it or will she die? SasuSak
1. Welcome To Camp Nightmare

A/N: Hello again everyone! I think you'll really like this story. I know most of my stories have been SakuLee but I don't think a SasuSaku every now and then will hurt. Please note that speaking will be in "insert word here." And thinking will be in 'insert thought here.' Here is a better summary: Schools out and Suki, Sakura Haruno's mom, won't be home for the summer. She can't leave her 15-year-old daughter home alone all summer so she sends Sakura to a teen summer camp. It will last from June till August. There she will meet both friends and enemies. Who knows maybe she'll even win the heart of that popular black haired boy named Sasuke. Not all is what it seems at this came though…. Can she save the campers or will death get a hold of her and her friends?

Welcome To Camp Nightmare

Chapter 1

"I can't believe school is finally out!" A girl was walking home with her group of friends. This girl had shoulder length bubblegum pink hair and jade green eyes. Her 4 best friends were walking with her today. The first girl had long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. The second had dark hair that stopped at her shoulders. The third had brown hair pulled into two buns. The last had blonde hair pulled up into 4 different ponytails, two on the top of her head and two below.

"I know, this year went really fast." Commented the dark haired girl named Hinata.

"Ah, we'll have all summer to hang out. This summer is gonna rock! Especially now that Temari moved to our school." The girl with brown hair said. Her name was TenTen. Temari laughed and her many ponytails shook from an oncoming breeze.

"What about you Ino? You happy school's out?" The pink haired girl asked.

"You bet Sakura!" The other blonde replied. The 5 girls all lived on the same street.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sakura waved goodbye to her friends and stepped inside her house.

"Mom, I'm home." Sakura called. She sat her book bag and report card down on the table. Suki ((A/N: I hope you guys don't mind but I gave Sakura's mom a name.)) wandered over to her daughter.

"Oh you're home!" Suki hugged Sakura and added,

"Let's see it." Sakura picked up her report card and handed it to her mom.

"All A's except for a B in Spanish. Wow dear, this is wonderful! I have a surprise for you since you did this well." Suki pulled out a piece of paper. Sakura took it and saw it was a brochure. For a summer camp.

"Mom, what is this?" Sakura asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, honey, the office is sending me away for the summer. I have to go to Mexico and train for a new position I'm going to take. It'll mean a lot more money and the job hours will be pretty much the same. But I can't leave you here alone so I'm sending you to Camp Nightmare." Suki explained.

'Camp Nightmare?' Sakura looked at her mom like she was crazy.

"I know, funny name. But the camp seems really nice. It's only for teenagers so you'll find kids your age there. I think you'll like it." Suki gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead.

"Now why don't you go clean your room while I get supper ready?" Sakura sighed.

"Ok. What's for dinner anyway?"

"Since it's the last day of school I was thinking pizza with some salad." Suki answered as she headed towards the kitchen.

'At least dinner will be good.' Sakura thought as she headed towards her room.

As it turned out the camp started tomorrow. Sakura moaned.

"Are you serious?" she asked her mother as they sat down to eat.

"Yes dear. Now eat up. I don't know what camp food is like." Suki picked up a piece of pizza. Sakura sighed and grabbed a handful of salad.

"Besides, maybe you'll find some cute boy to drool over while you'll there." Suki added. Sakura almost choked.

"Mom!" Suki laughed.

"O.k. I'm sorry dear." After dinner Sakura went upstairs to pack her bag. She pretty much dumped all her summer stuff in a pile on top of the suitcase. Her mom would fix it later anyway. Sakura sat on her bed and opened up her laptop. She saw that Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari had all emailed her the same thing. They were going to Camp Nightmare too! That made Sakura feel better. She spent the next few hours chatting with them.

"Sakura, it's getting late. I want to get up early tomorrow." Suki called up the stairs.

"K mom." Sakura called back, saying goodbye to her friends. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Suki came up and whistled.

"Your room looks great! But your suitcase is another story…" Sakura smiled.

"Night mom." She said.

"Good Night dear. I hope you're not mad at me for sending you to camp." Suki surveyed her daughter with sad eyes.

"No, I'm not. I love you mom." Sakura said truthfully as she lay on her back.

"I love you too Sakura." Suki turned the lights off and went downstairs. Sakura pulled the covers tight around her and fell asleep.

Her alarm went off at 6 am.

"Sakura it's time to get up." Suki yelled.

"…." Was Sakura's reply. Sakura reluctantly got up and turned her alarm off. Sighing Sakura stretched her arms and walked downstairs. Her mom had made breakfast.

"Waffles and toast with scrambled eggs." Suki sat a plate down in front of her daughter. She also sat a glass of milk down.

"Now eat up while I pack your suitcase." Suki disappeared. Sakura finished eating in silence. She was still half-asleep. Sakura put her dishes in the sink and went upstairs to find her mother.

"Mom I'm getting in the shower." Sakura said as she stuck her head inside her room. Suki had already finished packing.

"O.k. I'll be downstairs." Suki said as Sakura left for the bathroom. 45 minutes later Sakura came walking downstairs. She wore a white tee shirt and blue jean shorts with tennis shoes.

"Are you ready to go dear?" Suki looked up from the hat she crocheting.

"Yeah." Sakura dragged her suitcase to the car and put it in the trunk. Suki came out moments later and off they went.

"Mom, I found out that Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari are going to Camp Nightmare too!" Sakura smiled. Though going to summer camp wasn't exactly a cause for celebration, Sakura felt excited. She never went to a summer camp before. As they approached the camp Suki started telling Sakura all the things mom tell their daughters,

"Be good, listen to the adults, be careful, watch it with the boys, call me if you need something or just miss your mommy-" And so on.

"Yeah yeah, I know mom." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I love you Sakura, see you in August. I'll write. Bye!" Suki reached over and gave Sakura a last minute hug.

"Mom!" Sakura warned as people were now starting to arrive.

"Right, bye!" Her mom repeated. Sakura waved and got her suitcase.

'So this is it, Camp Nightmare.' She looked around. 'Hard to believe it's a nightmare.' She thought, viewing the pretty flowers that were growing around. Sakura started to look for her friends. It seemed like a million people were arriving from all over the world.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw her best friends yelling and waving. She ran to them.

"Well what do you think of the camp so far?" Sakura asked them. They all had the same answer.

"It looks decent. I just hope the guys will be too." Sakura laughed. The camp counselors started calling off names to see who was here. Once everyone had been marked present the counselors led the teens to a large mess hall. The long tables were made of wood and looked kinda old. Everyone got seated and one of the counselors stepped forward. He said loudly,

"Welcome to Camp Nightmare. I am Josh, and I'll be your head counselor for the summer. He then introduced the rest of the staff whose names Sakura didn't remember. Then they were allowed to get a tray and lunch ladies served lunch.

After lunch Josh broke the teens into groups. Then each group got a counselor to show them around camp. Luckily for Sakura, all her friends got to be in the same group with Josh as their leader. Josh was tall and had a mess of brown hair. He had hazel eyes and wore shorts with a black shirt that had Camp Nightmare written across the back in green letters. All the counselors wore shorts and a camp shirt. Some of the kids did too. They learned that a dense forest surrounded the camp. It had a lake and plenty of cabins. The boys slept in one side of the camp and the girls in the other. There were about 20 cabins for each gender and each cabin was able to hold 6 kids. Then they were assigned cabins. Sakura and her friends got to be in the same one along with a girl named Emiko Hana. They didn't know her. Sakura felt somebody tap her in shoulder and she turned around. A bunch of girls from ages 13-17 were standing behind her. One of them asked,

"Can you move? We can't see Sasuke."

"Who's Sasuke?" Sakura asked them, looking at the guys in front of her.

"The really cute one with the black hair and blue shirt." Another girl answered. Sakura saw him and immediately understood why they liked him. He had raven black hair that was slightly spiked in the back. His onyx eyes seemed to shine in the light. And his face, it looked like it was carved by in angel.

"Who are you staring at Sakura?" Ino whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura blushed and whispered back,

"Nobody." Ino looked up and saw Sasuke too.

"Wow, I can see why you like him. He is like, the definition of hot!" Ino muttered.

"I don't like him!" Sakura hissed back. Ino whispered this new information to Hinata who passed it to Temari who passed it to TenTen. They each giggled and looked at Sakura. She just rolled her eyes and listened to Josh finish assigning cabins. Once he was done Sakura and her friends went inside their cabin and chose their beds.

Emiko came in a few minutes later then the others. Sakura thought she was pretty. She had long red hair and the lightest blue eyes Sakura had ever seen. She wore a camp shirt and shorts like the counselors. Sakura introduced herself and her friends. As the evening came nearer and nearer Sakura heard a knock on the cabin door. When she opened it a group of boys came in. She knew a few of them from school. The group was Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Huyga, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke, and a chubby guy with brown hair whose name was Chouji.

"Hey guys." Shikamaru greeted after the introductions were done.

"Why are you guys here?" Ino asked.

"We were walking around trying to see how many girls we could find that go to our schools. Sasuke and Chouji don't know anybody." Naruto laughed at the last part.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

"It was great meeting you all." Lee said, waving at the girls. The guys turned and left. After several moments of silence they all said

"Wow." And then they stared at each other.

"Alright, since we have to share cabins we're going to have to share secrets. Which one do you like?" TenTen looked at the group. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Emiko seemed reluctant to tell but Temari and TenTen weren't.

"Shikamaru." Temari said proudly.

"Neji." TenTen looked at the other girls.

"Come on, please?" Temari and TenTen gave them the puppy dog faces.

"Alright. Lee." Emiko admitted shyly.

"N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered.

"Sasuke." Ino said, blushing. Sakura felt her heart sink.

"Hmm. Something tells me you're going to have a tough time with him. He's the only guy anyone talks about." TenTen said, giving her friend a thoughtful look.

"What about you Sakura?" Ino asked.

'I can't tell them I like Sasuke! Ino will be so angry! And he does seem like a jerk…a cute jerk, but a jerk none the less.' Sakura noticed all her friends staring at her.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said, a little to quickly. The others all smiled.

"It's o.k. To tell us, we won't laugh." Emiko promised.

"Maybe she just d-does not l-like anyone." Hinata was guessing.

"Well, when you're ready to speak up we'll be here." Temari uttered. So with that said the girls all changed into their pajamas and crawled into their beds.

'I can't wait for tomorrow.' Sakura thought, looking out the window near her bed. She fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

A/N: Well, you like it? I forgot to add, I think the couples will be: SasuSaku, Teneji (TenTen x Neji), Choujino (Chouji x Ino), ShikaTem (Shikamaru x Temari), Hinaru (Hinata x Naruto) and Lee x oc. I hope you guys find this story interesting, 'cause I'm really excited to write it! Oh, I forgot the disclaimer. I always forget those things! I'm sorry guys, here:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I do own Emi and this story plot though.


	2. The Camp Schedules Are Here

A/N: Chapter 2. That is what you're reading. Yeah. O.k. moving on past that rather random moment, I want to thank everyone who reads this 'cause I love it when people read the stuff I put on here. So thank you. And on with the fanfic.

Welcome to Camp Nightmare

Chapter 2

The girls woke up to the sound of a trumpet.

"Rise and Shine happy campers!" A voice Sakura recognized as Josh's said.

"Please prepare yourselves for the day and join us for breakfast!" Josh seemed happy as he finished talking. Groaning the girls got up and changed. Once everyone was ready they started heading towards the mess hall.

"Hello girls." A group of voices said. They turned around and saw Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, and Lee.

"Where is Sasuke?" Ino asked, looking around.

"Over there." Shikamaru pointed lazily over his shoulder.

"Get away from me. No. No. I said no!" A least a dozen girls surrounded Sasuke. All of them appeared to be asking him out.

"Ha, serves him right for acting all cool." Naruto sneered.

"Want some help?" Chouji asked. Sasuke didn't say anything but his friends took that as a yes. Lee said loudly

"Look what I have! A piece of paper that Sasuke wrote his name on!" All the girls turned and started to stampede. Lee handed the paper to Neji who tied it to a piece of string. The string was connected to a short stick and Naruto tied the stick to the nearest tree. He tied it pretty far up too. All the girls started fighting and reached up towards the little paper.

"Your welcome." Naruto said to Sasuke but all Sasuke said was

"Hn." Ino looked like a statue. TenTen poked her in the back. Ino snapped back to reality.

"Daydreaming." She answered the unsaid question. Her friends had a pretty good guess as to what she was daydreaming about.

"Hey, are you girls coming nor not?" Neji asked. The guys were already half way to the mess hall.

"Wait up!" They cried, running to catch up. Most of the seats were already taken, and at least 3 tables were covered with Sasuke fangirls shouting things like

"I love you Sasuke!" and

"Let's eat together!" Sasuke just ignored them. There was only one table left. So they sat down and I bet you can guess who sat by who. Emiko sat beside Lee. Lee was sitting beside Neji. Neji was sitting next to TenTen. TenTen was next to Ino. Ino, who didn't look pleased, was sitting next to Chouji. Chouji was sitting across from Shikamaru. Shikamaru was next to Temari. Temari was next to Hinata, who was sitting beside Naruto. Her face was redder then a tomato. Naruto was sitting by Sasuke who was in turn sitting next to Sakura.

Sakura learned something about each of the guys here. Lee talked a little to loudly, Neji was unnaturally polite for a teenager, Chouji's favorite thing in the world was food, Shikamaru was too lazy to get his own spork, Naruto was annoying, and Sasuke ignored everyone. He also didn't seem to have a vocabulary, for when he did answer it was always

"Hn." That really ticked off Sakura. Another thing was she felt like she was going deaf from all the fangirl screams. As they were eating Josh came out and handed everyone a schedule of that month's activities. Sakura looked down at her schedule. It read Breakfast 6:00-7:00, Swimming 7:00-8:00, Nature Walk 8:00-9:00, Wood Collecting 9:00-10:00, Archery 10:00-11:00, Lunch 11:00-12:00, Arts and Crafts 12:00-1:00, Hike 1:00-2:00, Fishing 2:00-3:00, Obstacle Course 3:00-4:00, Scavenger Hunt 4:00-5:00, Dinner 5:00-6:00, Relaxation 6:00-8:00. Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Sasuke had the same schedule. The girls swapped schedules and so did the guys.

"Hey, it looks like everyone has the same meal time and relaxation time. That's good." Emiko observed.

"Yeah. It's a shame we aren't in all the same classes though." Lee added. Everyone except Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura sat her schedule on the table and got up to dump her tray. Sasuke couldn't help but look at her schedule. He refused to share his. The stalking chances would increase drastically if everyone knew his schedule. Sasuke noticed that him and Sakura had all the same classes. He looked up and saw her walking back to the table. He noticed how her hair bounced around when she walked.

'Wow, her hair sure does bounce. Wait, what am I thinking?' Sasuke, lost in thought, didn't realize he was still staring at Sakura.

"Uh, hello?" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" Sasuke snapped back and saw everyone staring at him.

"You were staring at me." Sakura pointed out the obvious. Ino looked away when Sakura said that.

"It wasn't you I was staring at. I wouldn't bother." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever." Her and her friends stood up and left for their activities.

"Wow, you almost didn't get out of that one." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair lazily.

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at his friends. All of them were smirking.

"Is it just me or does Sasuke's cheeks look a little pinkish?" Chouji voiced, the group laughing at the death glare Sasuke sent him.

"Whenever you are ready to admit you like her please tell us." Neji added with laugh.

"Do not worry Sasuke. Now is the perfect time to get a girlfriend. May the power of youth be with you!" Lee flashed a smile that made the others put on a pair of sunglasses. When the glare finally disappeared the boys realized they were almost late. So Sasuke and Lee walked off to swimming, Chouji and Naruto went to the hike, and Neji and Shikamaru headed off to arts and crafts.

AT SWIMMING…

There was a girl's locker room and a boy's. So everyone got dressed in the appropriate changing room. They had to swim in the lake. The lake was pretty big, and fishing boats could be seen in the distance. Sakura looked at the boats, hoping to see one of her friends. Unfortunately she couldn't see the people's faces very well. At one end of the lake there were large rocks sticking up out of the water. The water there was nice but many people were too afraid to go that far away. Sakura and Emiko, who both had swimming, decided to go swim by the rocks. They didn't think anyone would come swimming over there, so they started splashing each other. Sasuke and Lee were swimming and they saw the water flying out from behind the rocks.

"Hey, Sasuke, why is the water flying out from behind those rocks?" Lee asked curiously. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know nor do I really care." But deep down inside he did want to know what was going on. So Lee and Sasuke quietly swam to the rocks and peered around. All they saw was Sakura and Emiko splashing each other, shrieking with joy.

"What the-" Sasuke started. But Sakura had splashed a large thing of water at Emiko but she ducked. The water smacked right into Sasuke's face. He blinked a few times. Sensing a very angry fight coming on Lee whispered to Emiko

"Hey, I think we should get out of here." Emiko blushed slightly and nodded. They started swimming as fast as they could. Sakura looked nervous.

'What is he going to say? What do I say? Should I apologize?' Sakura was to busy thinking to notice that Sasuke had moved a bit closer. He reached his hands under the water and splashed Sakura. That brought her back to the current situation.

"Why did you do that?!" Sakura spit some lake water out of her mouth.

"Hn. Payback." Sasuke answered, a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura splashed Sasuke again and again repeatedly. Sasuke dove under water. Like a shark he swam around her but she couldn't see him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked around. 'Where is he…?' She wondered. Sakura didn't know Sasuke was swimming at her feet. She felt something grab her leg and pull her down. Holding her breath she opened her eyes under the water to see a smirking Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes and they both returned to the surface.

'Now what do I do?' Sasuke thought. They were just floating there, staring at one another.

'Is he staring at me? Is there something in my teeth?' Sakura felt nervous.

'I wonder how long she'll just sit there, staring at me with those beautiful green eyes- Wait, why the heck am I thinking about that?' Just then a whistle blew.

"Time to go to your next activity." The counselor called. Sasuke and Sakura swam to shore. Sakura received many jealous death glares from the girls. In the changing rooms Sakura started telling Emiko about what happened.

"Oh Sakura that is wonderful!" Emiko clapped her hands.

"Yeah, but what about you and Lee?" Sakura asked, smiling at Emiko's red face.

"Well, we just kinda swam around, talking and stuff. He seems really nice and he smiled at me a few times!" Emiko and Sakura giggled as they headed out of the changing rooms and to their next activity.

AT LUNCH…

Sakura, Emiko, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Temari all were able to find a table to sit at. After filling each other in on how awesome their activities were Sakura and Emiko told the others about what happened at the lake. All of them seemed excited, that is except for Ino. Sakura felt guilty but she couldn't resist telling them.

"So what did you two do during the other activities?" TenTen asked.

"Nothing. His fangirls all made sure that I didn't get anywhere near him." Sakura said firmly, for the others didn't seem convinced. Meanwhile, a few tables away, Lee was telling his friends about the lake since Sasuke wouldn't do it. Naruto laughed out loud when Lee was done.

"Ha, smooth Sasuke. Very smooth. That's a great way to act in front of your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend Naruto." Sasuke said angrily. Naturally nobody believed him.

"I believe I saw some guys looking at her during Archery." Neji said slyly. Sasuke pretended that this did not bother him.

'I wonder who it was…I should give them a good punch in the face. Wait, no I shouldn't! Why do I care if some guy was looking at her…' Sasuke said that last part out loud.

"I don't know, why do you care?" Chouji and the others laughed.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Sasuke avoided Sakura in all the activities. Sakura thought it was because of the fangirls and that was fine with Sasuke. He couldn't help but look at her when she wasn't looking. Finally it came to the relaxation period. During this time you were allowed to go anywhere in the camp and do whatever you want. So Sakura decided to go for a walk in the forest.

"Well well well, if it isn't little miss pinky?" A voice said evilly. Sakura turned around and gasped.

A/N: I wonder who the voice was? You'll have to read to find out! Right now I would like to ask that anyone who likes this story and has nothing to do, please review! Reviews make good stories great!


	3. Sakura's Dance Date

A/N: Just in case you forgot, when we last left our favorite pink haired teenager, she was being chased by some unknown person. Now we are about to find out just who this mysterious bully is. Read on and enjoy!

**Welcome To Camp Nightmare**

**Chapter 3**

"W-Who are you?" Sakura tried hard not to sound scared.

"Me? I am Chika, Sasuke's girlfriend. These are my friends, Ami and Tami." The girl named Chika pointed at two girls standing on either side of her. They were twins. Both had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Their chocolate eyes gleamed with malice. The only difference was one had a blue camp shirt on and the other a black one. Chika herself was a more then beautiful. She had shoulder length black hair that seemed to glow. Her mint green eyes were perfect. She had expensive looking shorts on with a shirt that could have been worn by a celebrity.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how much time you've been spending with him. Not only are you in all his activities but you and your dorky friends sit with him almost every meal! Well we don't like it." Chika's friends Ami and Tami nodded and cracked their knuckles.

"We are about to show you what happens when you mess with my Sasuke-kun!" Chika, Ami, and Tami charged. Sakura turned and started running wildly through the forest.

'Help somebody!' Sakura thought as sticks scratched her arms and tore her clothes. Soon her vision became blurred because of the tears that stung her eyes.

"Get her! Move faster you idiot!" Sakura felt them getting closer and closer. They started throwing sticks at her. One hit Sakura in the head. It was pretty hard too. She fell down and coughed from the dirt that got in her mouth. Sakura was lying there, crying.

"Ha! Look at little miss pinky now!" Chika jeered.

"Leave her alone." A voice said. Chika, Ami, and Tami looked around. Sasuke stepped out from behind a shadowy tree and stood behind Sakura. Without thinking Sakura ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't seem to mind. Sakura was still sobbing.

"Sasuke! It's me, future Mrs. Chika Uchiha!" Chika said loudly, ignoring Sakura completely. Chika's, Ami's, and Tami's cheeks were burning.

"Get lost, loser. I wouldn't date you if you were the last living thing on earth." Sasuke was showing Chika no mercy. He didn't have much mercy when it came to fangirls. Chika started crying.

"Sasuke you are so hot but so rude!" She and her friends turned and ran.

'I have to agree with Chika for once.' Sakura thought, not aware that she was still clinging to Sasuke.

"You're getting my shirt wet." Sasuke felt uncomfortable. He wasn't very good at emotional stuff.

"Thank you Sasuke! Who knows what they would have done to me if you hadn't come along!" Sakura buried her face into his chest. Then she realized what she was doing and stepped away from him.

'She could have stayed a little longer…' Sasuke thought. He watched her back away. Sakura's face was red when she said,

"So, uh, yeah. Thanks."

"Hn. Your welcome." Sasuke answered.

"What did you say?" Sakura looked at him.

"You hard of hearing? I said your welcome." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and walked pass Sakura.

"You coming?" He looked over his shoulder.

"I'll take you back to your cabin." He continued walking. Sakura ran until she was next to him.

'Who is this guy and what has he done with Sasuke?' Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke had manners, even if it was just a little bit. Still, it was an improvement and Sakura liked it.

"What's up? You look like you're just staring into space." Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl try to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura and Sasuke finished their walk in silence. The sun began to set as they approached Sakura's cabin. Girls could be heard franticly running around.

"Thanks again." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke turned to leave.

'Maybe he didn't change that much…' Sakura thought, slightly annoyed.

"Just make sure you get cleaned up. You look pretty bad." Sasuke walked away, regretting that last lie he told Sakura.

'Why am I thinking these thoughts? This stupid camp food must be making me sick.' Sasuke shook his head in attempt to clear it. Sakura walked inside her cabin and thought a tornado had hit.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura!" All her friends came running forward, asking a million questions at the same time. Sakura tried to calm them down but found she couldn't. So she got a shower and put on clean pajamas and sat on her bed, waiting for them to relax. When they did Sakura explained what happened in the forest. She got to the part where Chika and her guards attacked her when TenTen interrupted.

"I can't believe her! I swear, I'm gonna make her pay for that!"

"Y-Yes. It was very r-rude." Hinata stuttered angrily. Emiko shook her head and Temari muttered

"Stupid fangirls. Sheesh, the things they do for love…" But after the story was over all of them, except Ino, were going

"Aww! You two are such a good couple!"

"No, we are not!" Sakura couldn't look at Ino, who looked kinda down.

"I-I think we need some sleep." Hinata said and the others agreed. So they all lay down and fell asleep. The next morning, during breakfast, Josh passed out flyers. They were advertising a camp dance. A new store was going to open that sold fancy dresses and such. Sakura and her friends were all giggling and discussing what they were going to wear, despite the fact that their crushes were sitting with them and couldn't care less.

"A dance, how troublesome… I wonder who I'll go with…" Shikamaru stretched his arms and Temari couldn't help but blush.

"I wonder who Sasuke will go with." Lee said looking around the mess hall. A lot of girls were flipping out.

"OMG Sasuke is so going with me!"

"Yeah right, he's going with me!"

"No me!" And so on. Sakura shoved a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"I don't think I'll go." Sasuke shrugged.

"What? Why?" Ino asked suddenly. Everyone stared at her.

"I-I mean, a lot of people will be disappointed if you don't go. At least pick somebody so the other girls don't think they still have a chance."

'Nice save Ino.' Sakura smiled at her friend. Ino grimaced back. Unfortunately they had to wait until after lunch to go shopping. They were allowed to have all afternoon looking at the dresses. The dance was going to be next Friday. Sakura was nervous. The only person she wanted to go with was Sasuke. Sighing she made her way to the wood collecting area. The counselor was a guy named Max.

"Move it you maggots- I mean precious gifts from above." Max forced a smile on the campers. He always paired up the campers. The 'buddy' system he called it. Well, for the first time since they arrived Sasuke got parried up as Sakura's buddy. And she couldn't have been happier. They traveled far into the woods looking for dried firewood. They joked around and thankfully Chika wasn't there. The only sad thing was the entire time Sakura was trying to talk with Sasuke girls came running up asking to go to the dance. After the 15th interruption Sasuke stomped his foot on the ground. Without thinking Sasuke asked,

"Sakura, do you want to go to the dance with me?" No sooner were the words out of his mouth a dozen or so girls said

"No!" and ran off crying.

"M-Me? Are you sure?" Sakura felt her heart speed up.

"Yeah. I mean, unless you were planning on taking somebody else…" Sasuke tried to act cool again.

"Sure. I would love to." Sakura smiled. Blushing she picked up some more wood and walked back to the wood area. Sasuke heard Max yelling in the distance.

'I can't believe I just asked a girl to the dance.' Sasuke stared at the spot where Sakura had been standing. The very idea was odd, scary.

LATER THAT DAY…

Sakura had gone to lunch and told her friends everything. They all gasped.

"Are you serious?" Emiko questioned.

"Dead serious." Sakura told them. Ino looked really mad.

"What, he saves you from angry fangirls and now you're a princess?" Ino snapped. Sakura seemed taken back.

"Ino-" Sakura started but Ino cut her off.

"Don't Ino me. You knew I liked Sasuke and yet you agreed to go out with him! I hate your very soul Sakura!" Ino stomped off.

"Ino!" Sakura called.

"Don't worry Sakura. Ino just needs some time alone." Temari tried to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, tomorrow will be better." Hinata said without stuttering. The girls decided to go shopping for their dresses. The store had opened earlier that day and already had a lot of sales. There was one for girls and another for guys. Sakura thought the girl's looked nicer. Best of all, it was completely free! Sakura and her friends wasted no time.

"Hey, look at these dresses guys!" Emiko called from on corner of the store. For the first time all day Sakura forgot about Ino and joined her friends.

A/N: I think you'll like their dresses. I thought of them during church. Poor Ino, but I had to do it, I really did. So sorry Ino fans!


	4. Ino Is Now MIA!

A/N: I want to thank the people who reviewed this story. It really made me feel good seeing the comments. So thanks for taking the time to review Now on with the story!

**Welcome To Camp Nightmare**

**Chapter 4**

The girls gasped. There were a dozen dresses, each a different color. They were strapless and if the girls were wearing them they would have gone down to their knees. The dresses sparkled in the light. Each girl grabbed one and ran to the dressing rooms. Sakura had grabbed a red one, Hinata's was black, Emiko got a light blue one, TenTen a green one, and Temari's was yellow. As the girls came out they admired each other's dresses.

"These are beautiful!" Sakura looked at her friend's dresses.

"I like yours Hinata. It sparkles the best." TenTen observed.

"Y-Yeah, but the blue r-really matches your eyes Emiko." Hinata was getting better at talking without stuttering.

"Thanks. I love that yellow though Temari. And that red looks nice with your hair Sakura." Emiko and the others were examining themselves in the mirrors.

"O.k. it's official. We got the look now all we need is the date." TenTen grinned.

"That shouldn't be to hard." Emiko and the others laughed. Sakura was daydreaming. She saw herself walking with Sasuke to the dance, her dress sparkling in the late evening light. Sasuke was blushing and he stuttered when he talked. Then they were dancing to a slow song, and Sasuke whispered her name.

"Sakura…" He leaned in slowly, his eyes closing. Sakura, eager for her first kiss, closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up. Her lips were out and it looked like she was going to kiss the air. All her friends stared.

"You were daydreaming, weren't you?" Sakura nodded, and her face turned 34 different shades of red.

"Let's go, it's nearly time for dinner and that's the perfect time for you guys to get dates." Sakura suggested. Her friends agreed.

"Who were you daydreaming about Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I bet I know. Was it Sasuke?" Emiko said in a sly voice. Temari and TenTen giggled at Sakura's still burnt face.

"Maybe." She said, a small smile creeping on her face. Laughing, the girls headed for their cabins where they would sit their new dresses.

"Where are they?" Neji scanned the mess hall.

"I'm not sure." Chouji shoved a potato chip in his mouth.

"Usually they're here by now. If they don't hurry then we won't get to ask them to the dance." Naruto sighed but grinned as he looked at Sasuke.

"But luckily Sasuke doesn't have anything to worry about. He already has a date!"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"Hey, I think I see them." Lee pointed towards the mess hall entrance. All the girls except Ino walked over and sat down.

"Where is Ino?" Chouji asked, looking worried.

"Oh, she, uh, went for a walk I think." Sakura answered. She felt ashamed.

"Oh." Chouji seemed crestfallen. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"We have something we'd like to ask you girls." The girls looked at each other and then back at the nervous boys.

"Well, I was wondering if you, TenTen, would like to be my date for the dance." Neji said, sitting up strait and trying to look calm. TenTen nearly squealed.

"Yes, that sounds great." Neji looked equally happy. Next, Shikamaru eyed Temari and asked

"So, you wanna go to the dance with me?" Temari smiled.

"Yeah. I'd love to." Lee asked Emiko the same question, only Lee asked it louder.

"Um, yeah! I was hoping you'd ask me." Emiko watched as Lee jumped up and down, cheering.

"Hey Hinata, you wanna come with me?" Naruto asked.

"W-With you N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered. Then she fainted. Before she became unconscious, Hinata muttered

"I-I would-d love to N-Naruto…" Naruto seemed pleased. They all looked at Chouji.

"I was going to ask Ino but…" He looked around. There was still no sign of her.

"Sasuke aren't you going to ask your girlfriend? Oh, wait, sorry. I forgot you already did." Naruto said in an innocent, casual sort of way. Sasuke's face turned a light pink. Laughing at his friend's embarrassment Naruto turned to Chouji and said

"Dude, why don't you go find her and ask her?" Chouji had a look of determination as he said

"Your right! I will go find Ino!" and he grabbed a piece of chicken before he headed out the mess hall door.

Chouji was running through the forest paths trying to find his beloved Ino.

"Ino!" Chouji shouted. And then, he saw her. She was sitting on a rock, crying.

"Ino?" Chouji sat down beside her.

"What do you want Chouji?" Ino asked unkindly.

"Well, maybe now isn't the best time, but I was wondering if you'd like to go with the dance to me."

"What?" Ino seemed confused.

"Uh, I mean go with me to the dance." Chouji corrected himself. Ino thought for a minute.

"Yeah. I think that would be fun." Chouji couldn't believe his ears. The grinned at each other until a deep manly voice said,

"Well what do we have here?" The voice laughed at the terror that was showing on the two teen's faces. It reached forward and the two screamed

"HELP!" But nobody was close enough to hear it.

Meanwhile the girls were heading towards their activities.

'Hey, Ino should be here…' Sakura thought as she looked around. It was time for arts and crafts. Today they were learning how to sew dolls.

'Only gay guys to this stuff…' Sasuke thought. He was bored and didn't find dolls interesting.

"Sasuke, don't you wanna get a doll?" The counselor asked.

"Hn." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever." The counselor sighed. Sakura was having fun with the project, despite the worry she felt for Ino. She was making a little doll of herself. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. When nobody was looking she grabbed some extra fabric and sewing needles and put them in her pocket. Once everyone had finished (except Sasuke) the counselor decided to let the campers talk to each other. Sakura saw Sasuke and his fan club a few feet away. She felt a twinge of annoyance.

"Move it, I'm trying to talk to Sakura." Sasuke shoved past the girls and walked over to where Sakura was standing.

"I hate these stupid fangirls." Sasuke muttered.

'Sakura seems worried…' Sasuke watched her carefully. Sakura laughed, but her heart wasn't really in it.

"Isn't that Ino girl in this class?" Sasuke noticed she wasn't there.

"Yeah. Ino's been MIA all day. I hope she's ok…" Sakura sighed.

"She'll be fine." Sasuke didn't know what to say to her. When arts and crafts was over Sasuke said to Sakura,

"If you want, I'll help you find Ino."

"You don't have to help." Sakura said.

'Why does Sasuke care? Oh don't tell me he likes her now! I mean, that would be nice for Ino and all but…' Sakura, lost in thought, didn't see a kid running at her.

"Move!" He yelled. He pushed Sakura into Sasuke and continued running. Sasuke wasn't expecting that and the two fell to the ground, with Sakura on top.

"Sorry Sasuke." Sakura blushed. She didn't want to get up and Sasuke didn't say anything. So the two just kinda stayed there.

"It's a shame all the fangirls left. Now when I get up you'll have nobody to take my place." Sakura teased. Sasuke snorted.

"Hn. Whatever." And he pushed her off of him. That's right, pushed her.

'Her surprised face is pretty cute.' Sasuke thought as he stood up and offered Sakura a hand. She grasped it and Sasuke helped her up.

"Thanks, I think." Sasuke smirked.

"Let's get you back to your cabin. There are lions and tigers and bears out here."

"Oh my." Sakura added, just for fun. They walked to the cabin and Sasuke almost kissed Sakura goodnight. Almost. Right when he was leaning in the cabin door flew open and Hinata said

"Sakura!" All the girls stuck their heads out the door.

"I'll see you around…" Sasuke walked off.

'Darn it, I was so close too! If only Sakura's friends hadn't interrupted…' Sakura had to sit down and explain to her friends what happened.

"Aw, you guys are the perfect couple!" Temari said. The others agreed.

"Let's just get some sleep." Sakura and the others looked at Ino's empty bed.

"If she doesn't turn up by morning then we'll go and talk to Josh about it." Sakura said.

"I wonder where she could have gone. And I haven't seen Chouji for awhile…" TenTen looked out the window as she spoke. The girls fell into an uneasy sleep.

A/N: Suspenseful, isn't it? Next chapter will include the dance and some more suspense. Isn't this suspense game fun? Anyway, for those of you who don't know, MIA means Missing In Action.


	5. Why Must The Darkness Take Away My Kiss?

A/N: O.k. I'm not good with writing time so we're gonna have to pretend that the last chapter and this chapter went through a time skip. It is the week of the dance. To be more specific, tonight is the night. Will Sasuke and Sakura get to have their kiss? What happened to Ino and Chouji? Keep reading to find out! And I'm sorry if this confused you!

**Welcome To Camp Nightmare**

**Chapter 5**

"Ino's still not back." Sakura sighed. Her, TenTen, Temari, Hinata, and Emiko had joined the boys for breakfast.

"Yeah, neither is Chouji. I think we need to talk to Josh about it." Shikamaru surveyed the mess hall.

"Don't worry, we are one step ahead of you." Emiko promised.

"I wonder if they even noticed?" Lee wondered out loud.

"Come to think of it, nobody but us even seems to care." Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"What do you think is going on here?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. Sakura was tempted to flick Sasuke in the head for that, but many fangirls were nearby. She didn't want to die a horrible and painful death.

"Hey, there he is! I'm go talk to him right now." Sakura stood up and marched over to Josh. He saw her coming, at least Sakura thought he did, and walked away.

"Hey, Josh! Josh!" Sakura tried to follow him but he disappeared into the kitchen, which was off limits to the campers.

"D-Did he just ignore y-you?" Hinata glared at the kitchen door.

"T-That wasn't nice!"

"I know! How are we going to ask Josh if we can have ramen for all meals if he won't even talk to us?" Naruto looked at everyone.

"What? Why ya staring at me?"

"Idiot. We were talking about Ino and Chouji." Sasuke uttered.

'Why are all my friends such idiots?' Sasuke complained to himself.

"Well, if you guys see Josh, make sure you ask him about Ino and Chouji." Emiko reminded the guys as they all headed off to their activities.

Josh seemed to be ignoring everyone that day. Every time Sasuke, Sakura, Emiko, Lee, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, or Neji tried to talk to Josh he ran off or made an excuse. Lee had considered asking one of Sasuke's fangirls for tips on stalking but Sasuke stomped out that idea at once.

"We are not going to stalk Josh! I would owe a fangirl if we asked, and I don't want to owe a fan anything! Got that?" Sasuke hissed at Lee.

"O.k. it was just an idea…" Lee passed on the no stalking rule to everyone else. Apparently Lee had talked with the group about it and they liked the idea, but Sasuke was right. Who knew what horrible things the fangirls would make Sasuke do if he owed them. It came upon lunchtime and still no luck.

"It's like they don't even care!" Temari pronounced angrily.

"Well, at least we know one thing." Sasuke spoke slowly, trying to increase the suspense.

"If they really are ok then they'll be at the dance. I doubt they'd miss it. Ino would want to show off her date and Chouji wouldn't miss a free meal even if his life depended on it." Sasuke's eyes fluttered to the staff table. He seemed to be in deep thought.

'Something doesn't seem right… I'd better watch out…'

After lunch Sakura, Temari, and Hinata waited by the docks. It was time for their least favorite class, fishing. The counselors made you pick up the worms and put them on the hook and you got in trouble for wasting the worms. Then if you caught a fish they made you clean it and gut it. If you didn't even try then they shoved you in the lake. Luckily the 3 girls got to be in the same boat.

"This sucks. We're going to have to get a shower before the dance and everything!" Temari complained.

"M-Maybe Shikamaru likes the smell of fish?" Hinata suggested shyly. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"When you go out on a date he can take you to fish town!" Temari and Hinata stared.

"What the heck is fish town?" They asked.

"You know, the underwater town, home to all the species of fish ever known to man/woman kind. Don't tell me you've never heard of it!" Sakura finished, giving a mock gasp.

"Sure, we know of it. We were told that the buildings were made of seaweed and everything!" The girls laughed so hard that they knocked over all the bait. They watched a school of fish suddenly swim over and eat all of the bait.

"Girls! Did you knock over all your bait?" A large, beefy man walked over. His face was red with anger. He had long reddish orange hair pulled up in a ponytail. Sakura, Temari, and Hinata noticed they were shaking and held on to each other.

"Now you shall feel the watery wrath of Mr. Doodles!" The counselor whispered dramatically. The girls knew better then to laugh.

"Hn. Pick on somebody who has a name as dumb as yours." Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Mr. Doodles ((A/N: I don't know how I thought of that name.…)) and tapped his shoulder. Mr. Doodles fell off the boat yelling

"Ahh! I'm afraid of water!" and most of the campers snickered. Before Sakura could thank Sasuke he said,

"You can thank me later." And he jumped off the boat and landed on his. Unfortunately, he was stuck with some fangirls who immediately yelled

"OMG Sasuke-kun!" and glomped him. ((A/N: Glomping is when you jump on somebody, giving them a dramatic hug.))

Sakura, who was used to this by now, tried to ignore the jealousy she felt.

"Wow Sakura. Having a really popular boyfriend can really pay off." TenTen teased.

"Hn." Sakura shrugged, doing her best to imitate Sasuke. He noticed Sakura copying him.

'Do I really look like that? No, I do it much better.' A small, cocky smirk slid on Sasuke's face.

"Hey look! Sasuke is smiling at me!"

"No way, it's me he's smiling at!" And, you guessed it, more glomping.

"Get off me!" Sasuke yelled. A bell rang in the distance.

"Looks like fishing is over, thank god." Temari and Hinata let out a sigh of relief. It was kinda scary, since they said it at the exact same time. When the girls arrived at the dock Sasuke was still being hugged by his fangirls.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke hissed at Hinata, Temari, and Sakura. They were giggling. The girls ran to their cabin and each got a shower. It wasn't until TenTen and Emiko showed up that the fun really began. Sure, they were worried about Ino, but the dance was captivating their minds. So each girl pulled on her dress and they helped each other do hair and makeup. Sakura pulled her hair up in a bun, Temari pulled out all of her ponytails and let her hair down, Emiko French braided her hair, TenTen put hers in a ponytail, and Hinata left hers the same. After they were sure they looked great, the girls made their way to the mess hall. That was were the dance was being held, and that was also where they were going to meet their dates.

"I wonder what's keeping them." Sasuke let out an impatient sigh.

"Sasuke, girls take forever getting ready for dates." Shikamaru repeated for the umpteenth time.

"I guess you wouldn't know, seeing as you turned down every other date you've ever been asked to go on." Neji added. Naruto sniggered.

"Hey, here they come." Lee nudged the others until he had their attention. All of them stopped talking; their mouths wide open. The group of girls walked up in front of her date.

"What, you hoping we'd kiss you if you left your mouth open?" Temari asked in an innocent voice.

"N-No." Most of them stuttered. Sasuke replied with his usual

"Hn." Taking his date by the hand the guys led the girls into the mess hall. The group split up, some going to dance and others getting some punch. Sasuke and Sakura were dancing. It was almost like Sakura's daydream came true. They were dancing to a slow song, and Sakura was nervous. They were so close to each other. Sasuke felt her tensing up.

"Relax, I'm not going to hit you or anything. Or do you think I'm lying?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"N-No! Of course not Sasuke." Sakura smiled and tried to relax. The song was nearly over. Sasuke looked into those green orbs and said softly

"I hope you're having fun." Sakura nodded and felt herself blush. They were leaning closer; their lips centimeters apart.

"What, can't you answer me?" Sasuke asked, mocking the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I think I do owe you a thank you though. Would you like it now?" Sakura added the 'Kun' just to help set the mood. If Sakura felt nervous it was nothing compared to how Sasuke felt. Sure, he had been kissed by a girl. And hugged. And stalked. But this was the first time he felt anything back. And his stomach hurt from so many nerves. Just before their big moment, a loud bang pierced the peaceful evening and dark gray smoke filled the air. (A/N: I guess that would be black, but I'll just call it dark gray.)

"Sakura, here!" Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a few pieces of cloth. Sakura covered her mouth and Sasuke did the same for his. With his free hand he grabbed Sakura and pulled her towards the exit. Everyone was screaming and running around blindly. They were blocking the exits.

"Oh my gosh, were is Ami?" Two familiar voices rang out. Sakura and Sasuke ran into Chika and Tami. The two looked odd without Ami by their side.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded. Chika was to upset to take notice of the fact Sasuke was talking to her.

"She was right here, and then the smoke came and now she's gone!" Tami was sobbing.

"My sister, where is my sister?" Sasuke turned to the nearby window.

"Don't breath in anymore of this smoke, got it?" Without waiting for an answer Sasuke grabbed a chair and smashed the window. A light breeze blew across Sakura's face. She was surprised to see it was dark so dark out.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her through the broken window, careful not to let her cut herself. Many more campers where already trying to do the same.

"Sasuke, what about the others?" Sakura cried through her cloth.

"Later, I'll explain later!" Sasuke took off, dragging a terrified Sakura with him. They ran until they reached Sasuke's cabin. Nobody else was there. Sasuke told Sakura to sit down and locked the door. He pulled the blinds down over the window and made sure the lights were off. Pulling out a flashlight he sat down next to Sakura. He looked at her very seriously.

"S-S-Sasuke…?" Sakura noticed that her voice shook.

"Let me explain." Sasuke took a deep breath.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I didn't expect the chapter to be this long, but I guess you guys aren't complaining I hope you all are enjoying this story!


	6. The Illegal Warehouse

A/N: Chapter 6 is here at last! I'm going to try and type this chapter quickly. I know you all must be wondering what's up at Camp Nightmare.

**Welcome To Camp Nightmare**

**Chapter 6**

"Please, tell me Sasuke! Our friends are in danger and-" Sasuke put his finger against Sakura's lips.

"I know. Now let me fill you in. Ever since Ino and Chouji had gone missing, I've been noticing things. Like how old the camp counselors are. They are all men, and most of them have anger issues. Something just isn't right, and I think these men are kidnapping the campers. You heard Chika telling us about Ami. I heard lots of other's crying for their missing friends. None of the counselors did a thing. In fact, all of them headed to the kitchen right before the smoke attack. And nobody said anything when I broke the window. I think you might have noticed how everyone who breathed in the smoke collapsed?" Sakura nodded.

"Well, I think the smoke was some kind of potion thing to make us fall unconscious."

"Are you saying these men are wizards?" Sakura asked. If the situation weren't so serious Sakura would have thought she was being silly.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here. We'll leave in a little bit, once the smoke's gone." Sasuke was tense. Every sound, the wind beating off the roof, the night birds calling, everything, was making him tense. Sakura could tell too. She reached out and gently touched his hand.

"No. We don't have time for that. Who knows how many of our friends have been hurt by these men. It's up to us now Sasuke." Sakura had a look of determination that Sasuke hadn't seen before. He wanted to argue. It was too dangerous for two 15 year olds. But Sakura's face and the touch of her hand seemed to calm him. Sighing he said

"Ok, fine. But we have to be careful. I have a plan." Sakura reached out and wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"Sakura, now is hardly the time." Sasuke was glad Sakura couldn't see his blushing face in the darkness.

"I know but…what if something happened and we never saw each other again?" Sakura buried her face into his muscular chest. Sasuke hugged her back, wishing that time would just stop.

"Lets go." Sasuke stood up and unlocked the door. Sakura ran out behind him.

Cautiously the two teens walked back to the mess hall. All the camper's bodies had been moved. The smoke was gone and the moon shined brightly. It was their only source of light; Sasuke was saving the flashlight batteries. Sakura's hand gripped Sasuke's. He wanted to comfort her and hold her, but now wasn't the best time to do it. The mess hall loomed into view. It was hard to believe that only 30 minutes had passed. The mess hall was, well a mess. The lights and decorations were thrown everywhere. Chips and pretzels lined the floor, causing a slight crunching sound everywhere they walked.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Sakura whispered.

"I think the answer lies within the kitchen." Sasuke answered, his lips barely moving. Opening the kitchen door Sakura saw that everything was wrecked. If she didn't know better she would have thought a rabid tiger had stopped for a visit. Sasuke looked around at everything. Every now and then he would tap the wall or pick up a pot. Sakura thought he was going insane.

"Sakura, I think this is it." Sasuke stood in front of the wall. He was pointing to one of the tiles. Sasuke reached forward he pushed the tile. And to Sakura's amazement doorway appeared.

"Sasuke, how did you know it was there?" Sakura walked over and stood beside him.

"Hn. Like I said, I've been noticing things. Anyway, let's get going. I have a bad feeling about this." Sasuke walked forward into the darkness. Sakura swallowed.

'It sure is dark and scary looking… No. I have to be strong. We have to save Ino and the others…'

"You coming?" Sasuke stuck his head back out.

"Y-Yeah." Sakura quickly walked into the doorway. At once the doorway vanished. Sasuke pulled out a candle. He lit it. Sakura looked over his shoulder and saw a long narrow staircase. They two looked at each other. Sasuke nodded and started walking down the stairs, with Sakura not too far behind him.

It felt like the staircase was never going to end. But when it finally did the two teens found themselves in front of a door. Sasuke opened it a crack. Peering inside Sakura heard him moan.

"Oh no…" And Sakura saw why. It was like an underground warehouse. Not many candles were lit. The air smelled of dirt, sweat, and despair. All the campers were walking around, carrying different sized boxes. All of them were as dirty as they blackened earth below them. Everyone's feet were chained together. And all the counselors were there. Some were yelling instructions and others were walking around holding a whip. Josh stood on a small platform.

"Hurry up you dogs! This crap isn't going to sell itself you know! Do you want the police to find out we are hulling illegal stuff around?" Josh glared at them all. A girl who was working near Sasuke and Sakura coughed and fell to her knees. Her long hair was so dirty it could have been any color.

"Hey, get back to work!" Mr. Doodles pulled out a whip.

"Wait a moment. Let me see her." Josh walked over and yanked the girl's arm.

"Hmm. That's right, you were one of our first workers. No wonder you're so tired. Well I guess if you can't work anymore then I'll have to kill you." Josh pulled out a pocketknife. The girl's petrified eyes were glued to the knife. That was when Sakura yelled "No!" and ran forward.

'What the…?' Sasuke was about to run after the pink haired girl. He felt strong arms grab him from behind. Sakura, who didn't know about the arms, stood in front of the girl.

"Ino, are you alright?" Sakura looked down at her friend.

"S-Sakura? Is that you?" Ino was crying.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I was so mean to you and then these guys kidnapped Chouji and me and I never got to apologize! I thought we would die! And…" The rest of Ino's sentence was inaudible.

"I thought we got all the campers. Oh well. I suppose you aren't going to tell me how many others survived?" Josh's voice was cruel and harsh.

"I will when heck freezes over." Sakura snapped.

"I see. Will this change your mind?" Josh clapped his hands. Two large and muscular counselors walked out from behind, holding Sasuke between them. They were holding him so tight he was wincing. His feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped.

"You know Sasuke, you seem like a strong little boy. I bet you'd be able to work for the rest of the summer. Most of these weak little kids are already tired." Josh smiled a wicked smile. Sasuke spat in his face.

"Get away from me! Don't think I don't know who you are." Josh glared at Sasuke and growled

"Who am I kid?"

"You and these other men are those idiots who escaped from an all men prison. You got there 'cause police caught you with illegal stuff. So after you escaped you decided to lay low while still making some money. You started this camp and asked for teenagers because then we couldn't drive away or pout like a 3 year old." Josh laughed as Sasuke finished his explanation.

"Very good. I didn't think anybody would figure it out. But unless you start working Sasuke we're going to have to kill your friends." Josh pointed to a group of people all trying to life one super box. Sakura and Sasuke recognized them. It was Emiko, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and Chouji.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" The group gasped.

"When did you get here?"

"It's a long story." Sakura answered, tears filling her eyes.

'Why are they doing this? What's going to happen if we can't stop them…' Sasuke let out a cry of pain. Sakura focused her attention back on Sasuke. The two men were squeezing him tightly. Sasuke's breath was becoming heavier, so Sakura was guessing the two men were choking him.

"Let him go!" Sakura ran forward.

"No Sakura! It's a trap!" Sasuke yelled. Josh jumped forward in an attempt to grab Sakura but Sasuke kicked him in a not nice place. Josh collapsed.

"Ow…" He mumbled, rolling around in pain. Sakura kicked one of the counselors in the shin. He jumped up and down and bumped into the other one. They both fell to the floor.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke jumped up, grabbed Sakura's hand and started running to their friends. Ino got up and ran after them.

"You need the key, everyone's chains can't come off without the key!" Neji yelled at them.

"Hn. Watch this." Sasuke ran to a stack of boxes and started digging through them. They were full of everything, from DVD's to spare car parts.

"Yes!" He uttered as he found the box he was looking for. It was full of tools, like ax's and hammers. Sasuke dragged the box and with Sakura's help passed the tools out to everyone. The campers quickly broke the chains.

"Go! Flee from here. And somebody call the police!" Sasuke shouted. All the campers charged towards the exit.

"Come on guys!" Emiko yelled over her shoulder.

"We're right behind you!" Sakura lied. Her and Sasuke waited until everyone was out of the warehouse.

"Get them!" Josh screamed. Sasuke grabbed a heavy box and Sakura helped him drag it to the door. They slammed the door shut and pushed the box in front of it.

"Let us out!" Josh pounded on the door. The box was too heavy for them. They yelled death threats as Sakura and Sasuke flew up the stairs.

25 MINUTES LATER…

"Good job kids. You are true hero's." A police officer said to Sasuke and Sakura. A pale stream of light could be seen over the horizon. Sakura and Sasuke had escaped from that underground warehouse and was relieved to see everyone alive. Ami and Tami were holding on to each other, crying. Chika had called the police. Now Josh and the other counselors were being loaded into the back of several police cars.

"Darn you kids! We'll get you next time!" Josh hissed at them before an officer yelled,

"Shut up!" All the parents had been notified. Suki wasn't back yet, so Sakura was going to stay with Ino. All the girls were huddled together. The guys all walked over.

"Sakura, Sasuke, how can we ever thank you?" Emiko asked.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. Sakura laughed and flicked his forehead.

"Well, I guess we won't be seeing much of you girls until school starts." Shikamaru said. The happy smiles on all their faces faded.

"Yeah…" The girls mumbled. Each of the guys leaned forward and kissed their dance dates. All their faces were bright red.

"Here, we thought you might like these." Naruto added. Each guy held out a piece of paper with his name, phone number, cell number, and email address on it.

"If you ever need anything, or just want to talk, don't be shy! Just call." Lee smiled.

"Right. We will." All the girls answered in unison. Then they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chouji asked, looking at Ino.

"N-Nothing Chouji." Ino panted in between laughs. Soon the guys were laughing too. Yes, even Sasuke. So Camp Nightmare truly turned out to be a nightmare. Sakura couldn't wait until her mom found out. Sakura felt a raise in allowance coming up. Still giggling Sakura and Ino climbed into Ino's parent's car.

"Oh I'm so glad you two are alright!" Ino's mom was crying tears of joy as Ino's dad added,

"Way to go." And with that said the two girls waved goodbye to their friends and watched them grow smaller and smaller.

"Well, you can't say this summer wasn't interesting." Ino sighed.

"Yeah. But next year, I think I'll just go swimming." Sakura said. Ino laughed in agreement.

A/N: Well, what do think? Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, and so on. They all mean a lot to me! I hope you really enjoyed this story 'cause I had a real fun time typing it. Until next time, bye bye now!


End file.
